


Be a Little Sexy About It

by Timjan



Series: Timjan's podsa drabbles [7]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Strip Tease, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/pseuds/Timjan
Summary: Lovett gives Tommy a lection in sexy undressing.





	Be a Little Sexy About It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/post/182028871596/you-see-a-lot-of-sexually) "You see a lot of sexually insecure/body-image-issue-ridden Lovett in fic, but can I get some sexually confident Lovett up in here? Any pairing OK, but Ronan/Lovett or Tommy/Lovett are faves of mine." from Anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> Please keep the 4:th wall intact! : )

Tommy shucks his clothes with utmost efficiency; then he just sits there in his boxers. Lovett suppresses a disapproving ‘tut-tut.’ Is this what straight women have to put up with?

“Come on, Tommy, be a little _sexy_ about it,” he says. “Look, this is how it’s done!”

Lovett stretches out on the bed, letting his t-shirt ride up a little. Tommy’s eyes lock on the bared strip of skin. Lovett hooks a finger around the hem of the shirt and starts pushing it up further, in little caressing increments. Tommy leans forward.

“No touching!” Lovett admonishes. “Just watch and learn.”


End file.
